Pre-Searing quest XP
These are all Pre-Searing quests listed with the amounts of XP awarded for each (quests that award no XP are not listed). This list is geared towards players attempting the LDoA title who wish to save as much quest XP as possible until they are level 16 or higher. If you have completed some quests early, you can calculate how much XP "savings" you have remaining. Available to ALL professions - Max Possible XP: 9,400 *This list does not include the quests that require a specific primary/secondary profession: those are listed in the following sections. *For quests that are marked as can be lost, see each quest's article on how to prevent this. *Gwen's Flute is the only quest where it is possible to recover the XP reward if you initially lost the ability to take it. Second Profession Quests *These quests become available only after you have completed your "Primary Profession Test" from the next section. *You can take the quest that matches your primary profession at any time before you leave Pre-Searing. *In order to choose a secondary profession, you must complete the corresponding quest from this list. *The remaining four quests will become unavailable once you choose a secondary profession, so be sure to take them before you accept a secondary. You can save them in your Quest Log for as long as you like, until you are ready to take the XP reward. Available to primary professions only - Max Possible XP: 750 *You can only complete the two quests that match your primary profession. Available to chosen professions - Max Possible XP: 500-1,250 *You can only complete the quests that match your primary or secondary profession. *You can only complete your secondary profession quests after you have accepted a secondary profession. Total Max quest XP available per profession combination: 10,650-11,400 Notes *To learn skills, you have to give up at least 750 XP from your potential XP savings above. **You cannot obtain any skills before completing the "'' Test''", which costs 500 XP. **You must take another 250 XP (or lose it): War Preparations will no longer be available after you complete the profession test, and you cannot take the profession test without accepting the reward if it's active in your quest log. **''Message From a Friend'' must be taken before the profession test, or it will be lost forever. You can keep it in the quest log until you are ready for the XP reward. *To get the Resurrection Signet, you have to take the reward for Adventure with an Ally and give up another 100 XP from your savings. *If you decide to "test" a secondary profession, you can get 2 more skills without dipping into your XP savings by accepting any of the secondary profession quests, but be careful to not take the reward. **In particular, non-Rangers can get their own pet by accepting The Ranger's Companion. *If you do wish to take a second profession early, you must complete and take reward for that profession's quest, taking another 250 XP from your savings pool. Before you do so, make sure that you have taken all the other second profession quests, and save them in your quest log until you are ready to take the XP rewards from them. *Note: You need 12,800 XP to go from level 19 to 20, so even with maximum possible savings of 11,400 XP, some death-leveling at level 19 is inevitable. Category:Guides